Sick as hell
by briana.doyon
Summary: This takes place After the school shooting everyone is at Rachel's cabin and are having a good time except brooke who has a problem. WHATS WRONG BROOKE?
1. Chapter 1

Takes place at Rachel's cabin

The tree hill gang arrives at Rachel's cabin and stares at the huge house that stood in front of them.  
" welcome to my cabin. There are 5 bedrooms take anyone except the master".  
Suddenly everyone was running in except for brooke who wasn't feeling great.  
" brooke?" Lucas said  
" go pick out a room I don't feel like running"  
Suddenly Lucas lifted brooke into his arms and runs up the stairs.  
"Let's get this one" Lucas said while kissing Brooke's neck  
"Sure"  
"What's wrong brooke"  
"I have cramps "  
"I'm sorry "  
"Maybe a hot tube will make you feel"  
"good"  
"Sure"  
Brooke's eyes were getting heavy and Lucas knew she needed a nap  
"Why don't you lay down and I will be there in a little bit"  
"Ok"  
5 hours later everyone was at the table eating and talking  
" so haley and Nathan back together who woulda knew" Rachel said  
" we love each other that's all that matters" haley said  
" always and forever" said Nathan  
" brooke what's up with you you love steak"  
" just not hungry" brooke said before getting up and running to the bathroom puking her brains out  
Haley and Peyton run after her to make sure she is okay  
"Brooke" Peyton says" you okay"  
Haley grabs Brooke's hair from getting vomit on it  
"Yea you okay Hun " haley says sounding caring  
" yea I just haven't felt good for a little while guess I got the flu " brooke says as she clenches her stomach. I'm gunna go to bed"  
Brooke walks slowly goes to her room and falls to sleep  
" how is she " almost everyone asks  
"Ok she said she was gunna lay down"haley said  
" where is Luke" says bevan  
" yea he should take care of his girl" says skills  
"Idk he said he was going to town for something " Nathan says  
After supper everyone heads for the living room for a game of I never  
Mouth went first  
" I never got a b on a test"  
Everyone drank besides haley  
Rachel went next " I never got cheated on by my best friend" no one drank to that but Peyton knew it was meant for brooke  
Rachel hated brooke but invited her to try to make amends it was a good thing brooke didn't hear  
"Haley you next"  
" ok um I never got to go to a full out wedding"  
A couple people drank but most didn't  
Suddenly a raspy voice said " anyone see Luke I would really like him to be with me right now" brooke whined  
She looked like she was about to pass out so Nathan ran to her side  
She was burning up. She was so hot Nathan had to put her on the couch  
"Rachel you have any medicine " haley said as she felt how hot brooke was  
" no mom was a druggie couldn't have that around"  
" go get a wet cloth then"  
" ok"  
A few minute later everyone went to bed and haley went to the kitchen to grab water for brooke  
" brooke" Lucas said" where are you I have a surprise"  
Haley came in and saw Lucas with a bundle of roses a box of chocolate and Brooke's fav magazines  
" she is really sick Luke" haley said  
Lucas ran to brooke side taking her hand shocked by how hot it was  
" she said she had cramps earlier so I went to go get her stuff she like when on her thing"  
Suddenly brooke awoke clenching her stomach again  
Suddenly she started coughing and coughing and when she stopped blood was all over her hands  
" call 911 "Luke shouted to haley  
Brooke sat up and when Lucas went to open the door stood up and fell back hitting her head on the coffee table and passing out


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it's been so long.  
I own nothing

" brooke " Lucas ran over to brooke" open your eyes are you ok"  
Brooke's eyes began to flutter open but before she could talk the paramedics were at Brooke's side hooking her up to all sorts of things and checking her vitals  
Before the paramedics took brooke out of the house the room was suddenly filled with all Brooke's friends  
" we will all meet you at the hospital" haley said  
" yea i will drive" Peyton pronounced  
30 min later  
It felt like hours to Lucas  
The paramedics have just got brooke to the hospital and told him she needed surgery  
When everyone arrived at the hospital they saw lucas sitting down looking at the double doors that the doctors took his pretty girl through  
" how is she" seemed to come out of everyone's mouth at once  
" I don't know" Lucas stated  
" is anyone here for brooke davis" called a doctor  
The whole crew walked over  
" are you all related"  
" no " replied haley" but we are all she has her parents aren't around"  
" ok. Well brooke seems pneumonia."the doctor said  
" so why did she need surgery" haley asked  
" well before she was brought in she hit her head I believe and she suffered some bleeding to the brain."  
The looks on the gangs face all became pale and saddened  
" I have no doubt she will make a recovery"  
Suddenly a voice no one heard during the talk was heard  
" can I see her" Lucas asked with tears in his eyes  
" yes but only one person at a time"  
The doctor took Lucas down the long hall way and into Brooke's room  
When Lucas opened the door his pretty girl was fast asleep and hooked up to many machines and had a bandage around her head. Lucas ran over to her and grabbed her pretty hand and kissed it  
" I'm so sorry I should have been there all day I shouldn't have left" Lucas said  
" Lucas I think you should know there might be some complications when she wakes up" the doctor reported  
" what do you mean complications"  
" with the blow to her head she might have some memory loss and a big concussion"  
" will it be permanent"  
" possibly or maybe just for a week or day or so. There is no way to tell until she wakes up"  
" ok"  
Brooke slept through the whole night and was moved to a more privet Rome where all her friends could visit at once.  
The next morning everyone was sitting their watching brooke sleep  
Suddenly her eyes were starting to open  
" brooke " you okay Lucas said right away as he grabbed her hand  
she looked at him shocked  
" brooke ? " haley said  
" who are all of you why do I feel like I was hit by a train and why am I here"  
To be continued!  
Next chapter: the path to recovery  
Ps had a lot of school work couldn't update but hope to update at least twice this weekend


	3. Chapter 3

There is going to be a couple flashbacks this chapter

" brooke you don't remember me" Lucas said with tears in his eyes  
Everyone stared at her waiting for a answer  
" I feel like I've seen you but can't remember where" she said  
" brooke do you remember me" haley and Peyton said  
" ummm I don't remember " she said  
The gang could tell she was having trouble remembering so stopped asking if she remembered  
" can one of you tell me why I'm here" she asked  
" you got sick and fell" Lucas said  
" you hit your head pretty hard which is why you can't remember anything" haley added  
Brooke began to cry  
" I'm sorry I can't remember who you guys are I'm sure you are all very nice but can you call my parents " she asked  
" brooke" Peyton said" your parents haven't been around for years you love by yourself they don't care about you"  
Brooke was shocked  
A week passed and Brooke's friends visited everyday she wasn't sick anymore but still had trouble remembering everything.  
Suddenly the doctor came in and asked Lucas to go into the hall  
" Lucas how is she " the doctor asked" does she remember you  
Lucas looked to the floor than to the doctor  
" no she doesn't she doesn't even remember her parents sent there for her"  
" well this is common" the doctor said" we are also releasing her in a couple hours maybe if you take her home it will jog her memory a little"  
" ok"  
Lucas turned away and walked back into the room  
All the friends were packing up ready to leave  
" brooke your coming home in a little while" Lucas told her  
" good I hate hospitals"  
Lucas smiled realizing she remembered she hated hospitals  
Lucas Flashback:  
" Lucas please I hate hospitals "brooke said  
" I know but you hurt your ankle it might be broken"  
" please Luke I'll be fine lets just go to my place"  
Lucas kissed brooke on the lips  
" brooke it's okay to be scared but I love you and you don't have to be afraid"  
Present time:  
Lucas got brooke back to her house  
Everyone decided the trip to the cabin was to good to be true and went back to tree hill  
"Thank you lucas I just wish I could remember us our relationship you seem like a good person I just can't remem" suddenly brooke remembered something  
Brooke's flashback:  
Lucas carried brooke through her front door she was drunk and was slurring her words  
" lucassss you are so hottttt"  
" ok brooke let's get you to bed"  
He carried her up to her room  
" Luke help me change"  
" brooke"  
" it's okay Lucas it's no like I'll be naked I will have my underwater and bra on"  
" ok"  
He helped her take her shirt shoes and pants off then helped her into her sweat pants and tang top  
" okay now lay down" he said  
" don't leave please stay" she whined  
" brooke if I'm not home my mom will kill me"  
" please Luke I love you"  
" I love you too"  
Present time:  
" I love you?" Brooke said like a question  
" yes and I love you too brooke you told me when I carried you up your stairs one night you were drunk we have been dating since"  
Brooke smiled and went to her room  
" well brooke you are probably hungry"Lucas said " I'm gunna go make some food"  
He left the room leaving brooke alone  
She stood in the spot Lucas helped her undress and smiled than laid down where she was when she told Lucas she loved him . Suddenly she smelled something really good and went to the kitchen  
" what's this" she asked  
" your favorite chocolate chip pancakes"  
Brooke's flashback  
" Lucas why are you here"  
" you told me to stay so I did"  
" your mom is going to kill you"  
" I told her u was staying at mouths"  
" oh" she said with a smile" what you cooking"  
" chocolate chip pancakes with whip cream"  
" yum"  
Suddenly Lucas grabbed the whip cream and sprayed some in Brooke's mouth she laughed and did the same to him  
After the laughs they looked at each other. The look was filled with emotion and suddenly the two kissed for like a minute  
" wow Lucas this is officially my favorite breakfast"  
Present  
" hey Lucas you got whip cream" she said laughing  
" you remembered"  
" well this is our favorite breakfast"  
Lucas smiled and sprayed whip  
cream in her mouth  
She laughed  
" let's eat " he said  
Later that day haley and anthem came over Brooke's house  
" hey Lucas and brooke the door was unlocked so I let my self in" haley said as she saw Lucas and brooke watching a movie  
" shhh " Lucas said  
Haley and Nathan joined them on the couch and watched the movie  
" wow that was a good movie" Nathan said  
" yea it was" haley agreed  
" so what do we do to have fun around here" brooke asked  
All three of them laughed  
" what" she said blushing  
" brooke you tell us we come to you for fun" haley said still chuckling  
" oh " brooke said  
Brooke's flashback:  
" brooke you home"  
" yea haley up stairs" she yelled  
Haley made her way up the stairs  
" what's up tutor girl"  
" nothing just wondering what we were doing for fun tonight"  
A smile formed on Brooke's face  
" I have an idea " she said" let's tore a party"  
" just a party we have one every weekend"  
" not a normal party a foam party"  
" a foam party"  
" yea a foam party you know like in a nightclub where you dance and play in foam we can have it here"  
" that sound like fun brooke lets do it"  
Present:  
" ok I have an idea" brooke said  
" what" all three answered  
" let's have a foam party"  
Haley smiled and nodded

Hope everyone likes it review please


End file.
